Short and Sweet
by Timothy the paperclip
Summary: Ledah has a problem and thinks of the best way to solve it. High school AU. LedahEin. Which also means, Shounen ai.


_(_Timothy here, I haven't written something in so long. And as I was practicing my writing skills, I happened to like something I wrote. Imagine that. After much prompting from my younger sister, I decided to post. Also, Happy Birthday to my other sister, who does not like Male pairings as much as I do. Or at all, really. This is entirely cliche. And I'm not sure if you can tell, but this is from Rose's point of view. That tidbit is pointless, since I only use I, in one sentence. But I couldn't be bothered to remove it. Also, the ending doesn't make sense to me either. So enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera, which is possibly the most underrated game of my life.)

-

-

-

_Detention- "Caught in the Act"_

I wouldn't call him a rebel. He's just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right time. It depends how you look at it. The president and the vice president had been in the school council office at the time. Fia and Lina had gone home without them, because they weren't school council. Ledah asked Ein if he would assist him with a slight problem that had been left unattended. And he worded it as such.

It was rare for the president to ask help from anyone. So Ein followed the president into the library. The school treasurer, Malice was usually seen with them, if there was a project that needed to be done. But that mystery was solved when she was seen scolding Serene who had been trying to sneak out of detention. Serene caught sight of them and waved. Malice turned as soon as she saw them, she blushed. Serene saw this as her chance to escape. Malice fumed as Serene made her escape. She ran after her waving a rather large ruler.

Ein was puzzled. Malice never got so flustered. But then again it was common knowledge that she had a huge crush on Ledah. When the got up to the roof, Ledah turned around.

"Ein…"

And that tone of voice let him know what this was about. Ledah was never good at expressing his emotions. Often Ein would jokingly say that Ledah traded his emotions for an encyclopaedia.

"Yes, Ledah?" he was frightened of what the president might have gotten himself into.

"I need to give you something for safe keeping."

"Okay, but why?" Sure he knew that he was one of the few people that Ledah actually trusted, but it was extremely out of character for him to ask anyone to keep something of his. He preferred to work through his problems on his own.

Ledah sighed, "I can't keep track of my affairs lately. I've gotten sloppy and I think that this is the cause of my problems. So I would like you to keep it until, I figured out a way to solve the problem."

Ein wondered if this object would cause as much trouble for him as it did for Ledah.

"I'll do it since you asked. But would it be as troublesome for me as it is for you?"

"I don't believe so. At this point and time, you are the only person I would consider giving it to."

"What is it?" Ein was almost afraid to ask.

"My heart."

Ein spluttered, "W-what? Why?"

"I told you my reasoning behind this decision." Ledah looked at him impassively. "Do you accept this mission, or are you going to make me regret asking you?"

Ein took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You know you are possibly the most unromantic person on this planet." Ein frowned.

"…" Ledah was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, I accept. C'mere." Ein pulled the older boy towards him, and kissed him.

After they broke apart, Ledah asked,

"What was that?"

Ein grinned impishly, "The repercussions of giving your heart to me."

"I could get used to this." And he leaned in for another kiss.

Screeching was heard. They looked up to see Malice and Mrs. Cierra, their English teacher.

"I'm reporting this!! Use of the school roof for improper conduct of an unrelated academic matter." Screamed Malice, she turned to Mrs. Cierra who shrugged.

"I'm sorry boys. But it was reported. Improper conduct." She waved a slim finger. "Detention."


End file.
